


Love, Jasper

by FreakyVintageWallpapers



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyVintageWallpapers/pseuds/FreakyVintageWallpapers
Summary: You don't know what that means yet, but you will soon.A promise is a promise, Davey.





	Love, Jasper

Do you have any idea what starvation feels like? 

Do you know what it feels like to be absolutely alone?

Of course you don't, Davey. 

You never had to know. 

Well, let me give you some insight. It's terrifying. It's the worse feeling in the world to slip away and know you are dying. 

It was suffocating. My chest never stopped sinking, unable to fill with air. But it wasn't the lack of air, no, it was hunger, Davey.

That's what got me in the end.

I almost felt my stomach shrink as the days passed on.

But I didn't think of food, I thought of you. 

You were always so picky when it came to what you ate, despite not caring about anything. You wouldn't eat the meals the Quarter Master gave you no matter what it was. I would almost always had to beg you everyday to eat something before you passed out from fatigue.

Even if it meant giving up the snacks from my care package. Maybe that's why you did it in the first place. 

Not eat, I mean. You knew how happy I was when my parents sent me my package, filled to brim with toys and snacks, every Friday like clockwork. You never got anything Davey. Not once.

You were jealous of me! That's why you always made me give it up. Because you knew I couldn't say no, and because you wanted all those sweets to yourself.

Y O U W E R E J E A L O U S, D A V E Y.

But even if you were, I didn't notice. Because everyday you had the "I don't care" attitude, and so everyday you didn't eat. Until I relented every last granola bar, and it never failed to relieve me when I saw you take the first bite.

Maybe you didn't notice that Davey. How relieved I was when you actively took care of yourself. When you bathed, or slept, or ate. It relieved me because you scared me. 

I thought you'd rot away inside yourself behind your attitude that acted like armor, Davey. 

Maybe that's why I never gave up on you.

Well, I did give up, and I ran, but I didn't give up on you Davey. I gave up on them.

But not until I was sure Davey. I didn't leave you until I was sure you wouldn't rot.

Until I was sure, you were safe from any harm.

I'm not sure of anything anymore though, Davey. About your attitude, or what's expected of kids like us, or what's the future for kids who give up on life before it starts. 

Well I guess I am sure of the last one. 

They die alone, trapped in an attic, waiting for help until they starve to death. 

But you didn't have to know what that felt like Davey.

Because I made sure of it.

I made sure they wouldn't hurt you too.

You don't know what that means yet, but you will soon. 

A promise is a promise, Davey.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Wanna request more or your own story idea? 
> 
> Ask me on Tumblr @campcambellistheplaceformeandyou


End file.
